Virgin Sexy
by ms-dynamite
Summary: . . . . . ((CHAPTER TWO)) . . . . .
1. Virgin Sexy

Virgin Sexy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. Nor do I want to. My sister is the potter fan and this was her idea but I wrote it. I do not own the lyrics to the song 'virgin sexy' that belongs to Keisha, Mutya and Heidi a.k.a the Sugababes, they in turn belong to Universal-Island and Metamorphosis Management. In other words I own nothing except the Sugababes album, 'Angels With Dirty Faces'. And I swear that no legal infringement was intended. I am just a college student with £25.46 in the bank and a heck of a lot of exams in the spring, so the last thing I need is to be in the centre of a legal battle. Ok.

Authors Note: as I said, I am not a potter fan, my sister is and this was her idea but I wrote it. I was listening to my sugababes album and my sister said that this song would make a perfect fic involving |Hermione … yeah I can spell it, well my sister can, but don't ask me to say it, and some guy Draco. Sooooo, being her spineless lapdog, I wrote it. With her explaining all the characters to me. *sigh* and I have to share a birthday with this gal. Sometimes I think, no hope, she's adopted, lol, hope she doesn't read this …. btw all the song words are in _italic_. And thoughts are in **_bold italics_**.

Virgin Sexy

By: ms_dynamite

ms_dynamite@hellokitty.com

**__**

'Here goes nothing.' Hermione Granger thought, she was terrified of going to the dance, terrified of what one certain guy, named Draco Malfoy, would think of her. She took one last look into the mirror before heading out to brave the unknown.

__

She wants to be beautiful

Feeling kinda sexual

Gettin it on

Hips moving walking down the street

Lips talkin' sayin' something sweet

But she doesn't know

"Hey, girl." Ginny Weasley called. "You look great."

"Yeah, I wish." She muttered, shaking her head she looked around. Her heart skipped a beat. There he was. Granted he wasn't looking her way, but that didn't help her nerves. Hermione swallowed unsteadily suddenly desperate for a drink. She walked to a table, not taking her eyes off of him whistle picking up a glass of something and downing it in one. 

__

Strobe lights

I'm lookin' tight

In my snake skin boots

Feelin' lucky tonight

C'mon hormones raging

I wanna turn the pages

Take a look inside

Its amazing

Feeling somebody watching him, Draco turned around. His eyes meeting hers. '**_Wow. She looks great in that outfit.'_** He thought, 

**__**

'She'd look even better without it.' A little voice in the back of his head told him. Swallowing he slowly began to walk towards her.

__

How do I know if I'm ready to take it there

Just thinkin' about it really scares me like Freddie

'Coz I'm virgin, virgin sexy

if you want me jus' text me

'Coz I'm having a chemical reaction

C'mon baby 

Hermione almost stops breathing when he turns round and looks at her. She glances round, yep, he was definitely looking her way. **_'Man, he looks good.'_** She thought. '**_Why so surprised?'_** a voice told her, **_'he_ always _looks good!'_** she was about to turn away when something happened that almost made her choke on her drink, he was coming her way. Someone must of pushed a panic button because all her head could say was, **_'RUN! RUN RUN YOU FOOL!'_** where as her body was saying, **_'Are you crazy!?'_**

Draco stopped in front of her and said the words she had heard so many times in her dreams. 

"Hey."

Ok. So that was **a** word, and not the ones she'd heard in her dreams, but it was better than, 'You're in my way.' Or 'I'm sorry, do I know you?'

__

All she see's is lust in his eyes

Like he wants to be the first one

She ain't ready for the surprise

He just wants to get the job done

Heading straight for the danger zone

Daddy wants to keep her ass home

Want's to explore the unknown

Roaming like a mobile phone

All Hermione could do was stare. Suddenly she couldn't think of anything to say. 

**__**

'Say something.' She thought ... nothing … **_'anything'_** … still nothing … **_'c'mon, anything!'_** … and still, nothing … **_'just say something! C'mon please, you're embarrassing yourself!' _**… 

"I like cats." … … … … … **_'Oh yeah. Real smooth.'_**

Draco frowned, "Um, okay. I'm more of a dog person, but whatever."

__

Strobe lights

I'm lookin' tight

In my snake skin boots

Feelin' lucky tonight

C'mon hormones raging

I wanna turn the pages

Take a look inside

Its amazing

Strobe lights

I'm lookin' tight

In my snake skin boots

Feelin' lucky tonight

C'mon hormones raging

I wanna turn the pages

Take a look inside

Its amazing

Hermione forced a smile. **_'I like cats!'_** she groaned inwardly. Seeing her grimace he changed the subject, "So, um .. you wanna … dance?"

That time she did choke on her drink. "Say what?" she managed.

**__**

'Oh God.' Draco thought, **_'You've picked a right one here. Why are the pretty ones always nuts?'_**

"I said do you want to dance?"

Hermione half laughed, half coughed, "Um, sure."

__

How do I know if I'm ready to take it there

Just thinkin' about it really scares me like Freddie

'Coz I'm virgin, virgin sexy

if you want me jus' text me

'Coz I'm having a chemical reaction

C'mon baby

She wants to be beautiful

Feeling kinda sexual

Gettin it on

Hips moving walking down the street

Lips talkin' sayin' something sweet

But she doesn't know

How do I know if I'm ready to take it there

Just thinkin' about it really scares me like Freddie

'Coz I'm virgin, virgin sexy

if you want me jus' text me

'Coz I'm having a chemical reaction

C'mon baby

The End.

Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know! I'm new to this so constructive flames are welcome, it is the only way I can grow, no pointless bonfires please, cuz I, like everyone else, will just ignore them. J 


	2. The Morning After

Virgin Sexy

****

A.N: ms-dynamite is now two people! Yup, there's me (Missy) and my sister (dynamite) who is the original ms-d. We kinda decided to carry on with this story so we decided to work together, mostly cuz she knows diddly-squat about H.P

Dynamite - and I'd like to keep it that way thank you

Missy - oh shut up. Anyway, in this Draco is returned to his normal self, if you can call it normal, we've also bumped the rating up to R, mostly for language, but also because we wouldn't want our baby sister to read this who's 14, so we bumped it up.

Dynamite - and, Vicky, if you are reading this *glares* haven't you got homework?

****

Disclaimer: we own nothing here, absolutely nothing. We are just a couple of girls with nothing better to do with their time.

Dynamite - though we do own a rather fetching poster of Legolas LOTR …

Missy - down girl 

Dynamite - I didn't see you complaining when I put it up

Missy - why would I? He is supremely easy on the eyes

Dynamite - you got that right ….. *drifts off into a fan-girl dream world*

Virgin Sexy

Chapter Two : The Morning After

Draco Malfoy slowly and cautiously opened his eyes, he was immediately greeted by harsh morning sunlight, the grey pools were shut again, and fast.

Cursing, he rolled over and nervously opened them again, whilst slowly sitting up.

"Oh bloody hell." He groaned, lying back down. He had one heck of a massive hang-over.

Massaging his temples he tried to figure out **how** he'd managed to get drunk at a school dance. '_Of course.'_ He thought, _'Some bright spark decided to spike the drink.'_

Tentatively he sat up again, muttering about how he would personally reduce the culprits chances of ever having children, because a drunk Draco was not a pretty sight. He did not have the usual symptoms, such as a severe speech impediment (slurred words) and a spectacular interference with the balance ratio (falling over). It was worse, he became … nice.

Draco visibly shuddered at that thought, holding his throbbing head in his hands, the young Malfoy did his best to piece together what had happened the previous night whilst fighting the urge to throw up. He really prayed he hadn't done anything, or anyone ... stu....pid ... 

The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks ::thud::

Granger

"Fuck!" he cried, "Anything but that!" 

Sure he liked her, in the 'what better way to get back at Potty and the Weasel than doing over their best friend' sense of the word. But the fact that he had gotten squiffy ((an: u gotta luv that word!)) had made him actually feel something other than revenge. 

It may have been the hang over talking, but Malfoy had a horrible feeling that he _liked_ her liked her.

And Draco Malfoy was not pleased.

Heaving himself out of bed, only just managing to remain upright once he was out, he somehow managed to get dressed. 

After three unsuccessful attempts.

Sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands he suddenly realised that there was a lot of stairs between here and the great hall, today could not possibly get any worse.

*~*~*

Hermione Granger on the other hand woke up in a wonderful mood. It took all her strength not to leap out of bed and dance around the dorm singing all the songs from the musical 'Joseph and his Technicolour Dreamcoat' at the top of her lungs.

So instead, she got out of bed normally and tip-toed round the dorm, whistling the tune to 

'Amazing Coloured Coat'. She got more than a few worried looks from Lavender alone.

~~

"Go go go Joseph you know what they say. Come on now Joseph you'll make it some day. Shalala.."

"Um, Hermione?" came the rather scared voice of Harry Potter.

Hermione stopped mid 'la', "Yes."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better. Why?"

"Well it's just because you've been prancing about the common room singing about some bloke called Joseph for the past fifteen minutes." He then paused, adding with a whisper, "I think you're scaring the first years."

"Oh."

*~*~*

Well that's about it for this chappie. It took us literally ages and tons of re-writes before we got this down. Hehe, we're definitely carrying on with it though, we have got a lot of, fun, planned. *laughs maniacally*

BUT! We are not carrying on unless people ask us nicely, sooo… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
